Dimensional Heroes Legends: Fates
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A memory wiped Hope fights for the kingdom of Nohr while Jexi and the others fight for Hoshido. Will they be able to pull themselves together in order to stop the oncoming threat?
1. Nohr

We open a large lake where a lone woman was singing as she walked into it. Then, it cuts to the Kingdom of Nohr, where Hope has Utterly lost all of his memories.

"You have no memory of who you were?" Corrin asked Hope.

"None. I remember that my name is Hope. But that's all I remember." Hope said.

"Well, my name is Corrin. I am a heir to Nohr but… I cant help the feeling I belong somewhere else." Corrin said.

"Uh, you have an aura of a Dragon." Hope said suddenly getting flashes. "I remember something. I remember someone who was dragon like, roaring as he lead an army of them."

"That has to do with me. I have the blood of the First Dragon in my veins." Corrin said.

"The First Dragon?" Hope asked.

"A dragon who controls water. My abilities using it are quite impressive. Especially since we are in these trying times of war." Corrin said. "Come on, I have some people I would like you to meet."

Hope was taken to a room where four people stood. Two girls and two boys.

"First off, the youngest. You already met Elise, the youngest daughter of the royal family. Next to her is Leo, the youngest son, Camilla, the oldest daughter and Xander, the crown prince of our kingdom." Corrin introduced.

"Camilla, Leo, Xander, look! It's our Big Brothers!" Elise said.

"Elise is… well she's really energetic for her character class. She's a Troubadour, but doesn't really have the hang of battle on the field just yet." Corrin said.

Camila walked up to Hope. "Uh, hi…. Miss?" Hope said.

"Oh, Hope darling, there is no need to be so formal. Just call me Camilla. Anyway, I'm a Malig Knight and am no slouch on the battlefield." Camilla said.

"Heh. So we have another brother? It's like seeing Corrin wake up in bed.I'm Leo, a Dark Knight." Leo said.

"And I am Xander, a Paladin and crown prince of Nohr." Xander said. "And we welcome you into our family, young Hope."

Hope gazed at the double edged sword humming with darkness. "Nice… sword you got. What's its name?"

"Siegfreid, a sword forged from the darkness itself. It only heeds my commands only." Xander said.

A bell suddenly rang.

"Goody! Time for a family sparring session!" Elise said.

"And Hope, we know you have no weapon, so you'll have to make do with this." Leo said tossing Hope a practice sword.

"We fight as a family against gladiators. Our Maid, Felicia, joining in. What better way to welcome our new brother into our family." Xander said.

The family walked into an arena, Elise, Leo and Xander getting onto horses with Camilla going on a Weyvern.

"We don't have enough horses, so you and Corrin will have to fight on your feet." Camilla said.

Corrin took out a silver blade, hope readying his as he saw a man in a throne.

"Our father and King, Garon. He has the honor of seeing how well you fare in battle." Leo said to the two.

(Cue: Street fighter 5 Opening.)

The gladiators entered the arena as the family got ready. Hope suddenly remembered a situation like this.

"Begin!" Garon said as the gladiators rushed the two.

Hope began remembering a a coliseum where the same events happened to a man made of rubber as well as a martial artist.

"Why do I remember this stuff?" Hope said as he dodged the gladiators first attack and struck him in the back.

Corrin's face suddenly changed into a dragons and struck a soldier with his sword, then wheeled around as his hand changed, turning into a lance and piercing another.

"He's using Dragon Fang! The power of the First Dragon itself." Felicia explained to Hope.

"What did you expect from my Big Brother?" Elise said proudly.

"Well, I may not have dragon blood, but I can still pull my weight." Hope said taking out two incoming gladiators.

Felicia threw two knives at the other while Camila and Leo made their moves.

"Fear the power of my tome, Brunhildyr!" Leo said casting a spell of sorts at the one of them.

"You can't stop the Nohrian Royal Family." Camilla said piercing one of them.

"These guys are good." Hope said noticing all of the gladiators had been defeated.

Xander cut down another as he noticed this as wel two elites going for him and Corrin.

"Big Brothers, look out!" Elise said.

Hope quickly reacted, his fists glowing with a rainbow aura as he punched the incoming elites. "What...is this power?" He said looking at his hands as the aura faded.

Corrin then transformed into a full dragon as a cyclone of water blasted the two away and unconsious.

(end song)

Garon was then seen standing up.

"My lord, youre...standing." A soldier said.

"Its all right. Besides, there is a good reason for me to stand. We now have two soldiers who can actually hold their own against the Hoshidian Army!" Garon said. 


	2. Hoshido

We open to the Star Speeder as it began to land on the world Hope was on. "Okay. We're landing in Hoshido. Once we do, spread out. Check outside the kingdom if you have to. We aren't leaving until we find Hope and bring him home." Jexi said.

"Deadeye… he was hired by Shade Man all along. And we never even suspected it." Volt said.

"It's not anyone's fault. He had us all fooled. But what's done is done. We have to find him. Hope has to come home." Jexi said.

"But Hoshido's a big empire, and from the texts, they are in a war with their Rival Nohr." Thorn said.

"You and Emily came along?" Usopp said.

"Yes. Hope was kind enough to take us with him on our previous adventure. We must return the favor by saving him." Emily said.

They got off in Hoshido as they saw multiple guards and a red Haired girl on a pegasus point their spear at them.

"Hey, easy with the-" Sanji started.

"Silence, Nohrian spies." She said. "My name is Hinoka, eldest daughter of the Hoshido royal family. On my honor as a Sky Knight, I cannot allow you to continue spying on us, Nohrians."

"We aren't from Nohr. We're from someplace far away." Emily said.

"I dont believe you for one minute, prepare to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop, stop! Lower your weapons!" Said a familiar voice to thorns Ears as three white creatures and a strange rat hybrid came up.

"Fone Bone? What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Boneville." THorn said.

"We hitched a ride from these weirdos earlier. A little strange, but they have this amazing motto. We are….Team Crusader. That's what they would say." Fone Bone said.

"Is this thing… your old boyfriend, thorn?" Sanji asked looking at him. "This is seriously what you were into?"

"Trust me. I could do better." Thorn said.

"Silence! These Nohr Spies must be brought to justice!" Hinoka said.

"Wow. A lot of hostility here." Sunset said as a guard looked at her watch.

"My princess. This girl, she bares the watch of the great spirits." A guard said.

"Yes. I see. If she does, then she must be the one prophesied to lead Hoshido to victory."

"What?" Sunset said.

"They think the Yo-kai Watch is some great artifact and that you are their chosen one." Sugarcoat said.

A little while later, the others were brought to meet the other Bone cousins and their… pet along with the other Hoshidan siblings.

"Don't think we've been introduced properly. Name's Fone Bone, and this are my cousins Phoncible P. Bone, though everyone calls him Phoney, and Smiley Bone. And yes, I admired Thorn for… most of the time I was in the Valley." Fone Bone said.

"So ya dumped her like a can of sardines? You disgust me." Sanji said kicking the bone cousin into a wall.

"Hey, he didn't dump him. He wanted to come back with us, and Thorn understood." Phoney said. "Don't make those kinds of assumptions of my cousin."

"And this thing? What is it?" Sci-Twi said having a notepad out near the rat creature.

"That there's Bartleby, my pet." Smiley Bone said. "We sorta kept him with us."

"Hiya." Bartleby said suddenly.

"He can talk?" Fluttershy and Sci-Twi both said.

"Yeah. But not by a lot." Smiley said.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing full grown. Like the mice back at the shelter." Fluttershy said.

"Now then Hinoka, you should apologize to our guests friends." A boy with silver hair and a bow said.

"Takumi, stop rubbing that in. I know I get carried away with my duties, but its only because our Big Brother was captured at a young age." Hinoka said.

"Uh, mind introducing us, red?" Fone Bone said.

"Yes, I would like to present, the legendary watch wearer and her followers." Hinoka said pointing to Sunset as Takumi looked her over.

"Hmm. She certainly does have the watch. But I have no clue if it's the genuine article. We must bring her before our other brother and sister in the throne room." Takumi said.

The heroes were taken before a man in full body armor with a sheathed katana, and a shy girl with red hair. On close inspection, all of them had Samurai like gear.

"Welcome. I am Ryoma, the crown prince of Hoshido and a Swordmaster. And this is Sakura, the youngest daughter and a shrine maiden." Ryoma said.

"Oh, I never introduced myself. My names Takumi, second son and an archer." Takumi said.

"Nice weapons you got. They look so cool." Ruby said looking at the bow and katana with stars in her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse her, she's a bit of a weapon nerd." Yang said.

"It's quite all right. Now, I understand we have the watch user in our midst. Let us see proof it really is her." Ryoma said.

"Proof? Not a problem." Sunset grinned. "Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!"

"Summoning...Charming!"

Alarming!

Boom boom

Walla walla

Dance dance

Charming!

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan said appearing before the Royal Family. "Hey, why did you call me like that? I was about to the beat the truck!" Jibanyan shouted at the team.

"Amazing, an actual Yo-kai." Sakura said as Jibanyan looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes. But I'm no ordinary Yo-kai. I actually come from a long line of cat samurais." He said approaching Sakura and rubbing up against her.

Jexi then came up. "Were looking for a friend of ours. Brown hair, wears a blue outfit, has a ring…"

"I'm afraid no one by that description has come by our kingdom. I apologize. But it matters very little to us. Now that we have the watch user, we are sure to be victorious over Nohr." Ryoma said.

"Wait, could you explain some things? Because I don't exactly follow this rivalry." Emily said.

"Of course. If you are to fight alongside us, it is fitting to explain why we are at war." Takumi said. "The reason for Nohr wanting to invade is simple, they want our bountiful lands. They are in a time of famine, and their lands are done in to poor weather conditions and lack of sunlight, which gives it the title the kingdom of darkness."

"Just recently, as a Nohrian child was born, King Garon sent an envoy of our rightful child, Corrin, to meet Queen Sumeragi for a peace summit." Hinoka said. "We saw our big brother again, but it was a trap. The sword offering was rigged to blow, our queen is now gone and we have no way to protect our kingdom. But, you're arrival brings us hope to defend against the Nohrians."

Speaking of Hope, he sits at a table with the family seeing Corrins inherited blade.

"An assassination on Queen Sumeragi? And you were the intended target?" Hope asked Corrin.

"Yes. My mother, my birth mother is gone." Corrin said.

"But this is also a time of rejoice. With the queen gone, nothing can stop our conquest of Hoshido. Our people will be able to eat in peace without worry of starvation." Xander said.

"The Nohrian's plunder without proper Guidance or mercy." Ryoma said.

"The Hoshidans are nothing by sword wielding savages." Leo said.

"We have to take Corrin back, so he can help us defend Hoshido." Sakura said.

"Yeah! I'm with that all the way!" Jibanyan said.

"Big Brother is staying here so he can lead us to the conquest of Hoshido." Elise said.

"Nohr will survive…" Xander said.

"Hoshido will endure…" Ryoma said.

"...and we shall stand against our enemies!" They both said as the same time.

Jexi looked down for a moment before looking up seriously. "Hope will have to wait, these people need us more than Hope does."

Hope stared at the family, then at his hands. "I need to stay. I can't let the people here die. I must fight….for Nohr."

"This place is at the mercy of Garon's might. We'll fight...until our very last breath!" Jexi shouted as the rest of the team cheered.

Corrin stood at the crossroads before him. "My forgotten family In Hoshido. My current family is Nohr. Both are on the brink of destruction. But...which one….do I defend?" He thought to himself. 


	3. Branch of Fate

A week after the heroes and Hope picked their sides, Corrin had utterly Disappeared to the border. Hope then saw a girl on the Lake before the Nohrians rode out.

"That girl, Corrin said her name was...Azura. She's a songstress." Hope said silently watching her.

He walked up to her slowly. "Hey uh, are you coming? Battles gonna start soon. I know Songstresses fight, but you envigorate fighters." Hope said.

"What's the point if I fight?" She asked him. "It doesn't matter which side wins, one will still suffer."

"Unless we see the true enemy. I've been thinking about the events that have happened. We'll choose our sides, but… the Lighting Blade Raijin, the Dark Blade Sigfried and the Fire Blade Yato. Is it true when they come together, they'll show us the true enemy?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Of course." Azura said.

"Then I guess we'll get our answer...that is...if Corrin shows up." Hope said. "Come on, you care about him, lets go."

"Yes. Let's go." Azura said as she left with Hope.

On the other side, the Hoshidan army marched along with the heroes.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this. Fighting a war against these guys." Yosuke said.

"Yeah. Just wish I got lucky like he is." Teddie said pointing to Jibanyan who was in Sakura's arms. "Stupid cat."

"Focus! We're doing this to protect Hoshido, not fight over a girl." Jexi said.

"Besides, I wanna protect Sakura too. Hoshido's pretty important." Jibanyan said.

"Oh please. You just wanna cozy up in her arms all day long." Sunset said.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Jibanyan asked rubbing up against her.

Up above the battlefield floated a camouflaged ship where Flux looked down. "Perfect. The war's happening just like I predicted. They're so distracted by their conflict that they're completely oblivious to the true threat." He grinned.

"I got the popcorn, sir. Now we can watch the bloodshed in style." Ian said.

"Beautiful." Flux laughed.

"But, I don't get why we're here?" Ian said.

"To be honest, I didn't want to but this was a last resort. My final plan to get to the Multiverse tree." Flux said.

Shade Man was also watching.

"These sides will destroy each other, paving the way for Nebula. Now do us a favor…. And FIGHT!" Shade Man grinned. "Because after the dust has settled, this little conflict will mean nothing."

Nohr and Hoshido clashed, both sides fighting with their most elite warriors.

"Prince Xander of Nohr! Why do you attack Hoshido?" Ryoma asked.

"Corrin is missing, and we must make sure Nohr survives for as long as we can." Xander said.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Jexi and Hope continued to fight down their opponents until they came face to face with each other.

"Hope?" Jexi asked.

"You.. you know me?" Hope asked.

"You...don't remember me? Its me! Jexi! We're teammates and friends! Don't you remember?" Jexi asked him.

Hope got flashes. "You… were my friend, but also… you disagreed with me. Enraging a member for love, getting into situations. Are you my friend, or an enemy?" Hope asked raising his sword.

"Looks like I won't be able to talk you out of this. Guess we'll have to do it in a way you are familiar with." Jexi said getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh! This just got interesting. Jexi vs Hope. Best friends trying to take down the other. I'm taking all bets!" Flux said as the villains started to place bets.

"Thats right… Fight harder!" Hope said as the two rushed at the other. Each of their attacks clashing with each other. Hope then saw someone coursing through his brain.

"Wait… why am I fighting? I'm just fighting without a motive." Hope thought.

"Hope, now is the time, to fight for what is right. Now is the time...to remember." Said a voice in his head.

"I remember only some things, but… I am Hope the Victor, a Blue lantern and.. A hero!" Hope said.

"What? The memory drug reversed itself?" Shade Man said. "Things just got more complicated. And we're still weeks away from the final plan being activated."

"Sir, they stopped!" Ian said.

"I can see that. This is really cutting into my plans." Flux growled.

"Prince Ryoma! News from the front! Corrin has been found and is headed to the center of the field with Hope retreating to his position!" Said a Hoshidan.

"Lord Xander! Hope and Corrin are converging on a similar spot where our armies meet!" A Nohrian said.

The two armies met at the epicenter, heroes and family alike gathered.

"Hope! Thank the worlds, we thought you were dead!" Thorn said.

"We even made a memorial to you back in Hoshido." Chopper said.

"My siblings. I realize I've been away for a long time, but I've finally reached a decision." Corrin said.

"Big Brothers gonna choose who to fight with?" Elise said.

"He's our Big Brother! Stop making that lie!" Hinoka said.

"Oh man. It's up to us, Corrin? WHat do we do?" Hope asked. "Do we… go with the sure thing and reunite you with your true family? Or will you stay loyal to your adoptors?"

"On one hand, I cannot go against the family that has raised me, but on the other, I can't go against my birth siblings either. So, my decision is….I will not fight on either side!" Corrin shouted.

He disappeared in a flash of water, leaving hope all alone.

"Oh boy, guess its up to me who I fight with." Hope said.

"This Way!" Ryoma and Jexi shouted.

"Hope! Come on!" Luffy said.

"He's my Brother!" Elise said.

"Were your family." Xander said.

"Hope, now comes the time to fight for what is right." Said a voice as Hope saw visions of a large dragon destroying both countries as well as a flashback with him on a table with Shade Man.

"Now, once I administer the drug, you won't even remember who you are. I wanna keep it this way for when the universe ends." Shade Man chuckled injecting Hope.

"I know what I have to do." Hope said. He then walked over to the Nohrian side.

"Wh-what is he doing?" Emily said as Jexi smiled.

"Its okay. Let him go." Jexi said.

"Jexi, forgive me, but I already have my Alliegance to Nohr! Consider this..my resignation from the team." Hope said.

"You crafty devil. Fine! Side with Nohr! But remember, my team is with Hoshido and we will never stop defending it!" Jexi shouted.

"Yeah! And if you even touch Sakura, you'll get a full taste of the Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted.

"We'll get your friend back." Ryoma said. "And we'll force him to join Hoshido. Come and meet the hands of Raijin! Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, are you ready?"

"I'll do it for Corrin. I'm not losing another one to Nohr." Hinoka said.

"Yes. We will defend our homeland no matter the cost." Takumi said.

"Yes. We will for we have skilled warriors on our side." Sakura said.

"I knew you'd stay with us, Hope. Light is always balanced with Darkness. Sigfried and I are with you to the end! Elise, Leo, Camilla, come!" Xander said.

"Come on home, Big Brother." Elise said.

"We must begin planning for the conquering of Hoshido." Leo said.

"And the hunt for our now traitorous other brother." Camilla said.

"Hoshidans and Heroes, gather arms!" Ryoma said.

"Nohirans, prepare for the oncoming battles." Xander said.

"Charge!" Both sides said clashing once more.

"Whoa. This is nuts!" Ian said. "What is that Blue Boy even doing? Does he have a plan?"

"Not likely. I still have my plan secret. And they won't even know what hit them." Flux said as he began to laugh. "I'll get to that tree if its the last thing I do!" Flux declared.

"What is that lantern planning? I cant let him stay with Nohr for too long. Or else everything will start coming apart." Shade Man said.

"But, why did you leave him there in the first place?" Bubble Man asked Shade Man.

"I needed to have him develop a new identity so we wouldn't have to worry about him. You see, he's actually a lot more special than he realizes. Someone who could undo all I've worked for in one fell swoop." Shade Man said.

As the battle resumed, the heroes talked.

"Huh? Hope's got an inside job planned? He's not turning on us?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. I've seen that look in Hope's eyes before. He gets it every time he has some big plan lined up. I think he's gonna try to infiltrate Nohr in order to try and establish peace. And while he does that with Nohr, we'll do it with Hoshido." Jexi said.

"But, what about the other kid, Corrin?" Sunset asked.

"I don't think he's finished yet. If anything, he'll try and recruit members from both armies. We better be prepared for his peace plan as well." Jexi said.

The battle ended up in a draw as both sides retreated.

Jexi and the Heroes, Sunset Prophezied to save Hoshido, help protect them until the right moment.

Hope, having regained his memories and knowing the truth, goes into Nohr to recriut the royal family and destroy Garon from the inside out.

And Corrin, Fleeing with Azura as well as Felicia, begin setting up their own castle as they plan out their next moves.


	4. Hoshido-Sakura

Back in Hoshido, the heroes were in the strategy room with the Bone cousins, who wanted to help.

"Okay, the vital outpost and Villages are located here. Hope is gonna earn Garon's trust with help from his new siblings. While he does that, we have to do our best to protect the villages as well as make sure no one in the royal family here gets killed." Jexi said.

"Thats a lot on our plate. If only Gran'ma Ben were here, she'd know what to do." Thorn said.

"I think I heard about her being in Nohr, but it's just a rumor." Fone Bone said.

"Yeah. You guys get the easy part. I have to stay and pretend to be the savior to these people. It's a lot to ask for." Sunset said.

"Well, we need to earn the families trust first. Who should we start with?"

"Sakura would probably be the easiest to start with. She's already over Jibanyan so it's obvious she has a thing about Yo-kai." Sugarcoat said.

"Come to think of it, I heard she was treating the wounded at a fort not far from here. Fort Jinya, I think its called." Smiley Bone said.

"Well, she could use some help. We got healers, too." Lucy said.

"Yeah. The healers and I could go over to the fort and heal the soldiers." Sunset said.

"I'll come too. You guys need a bodyguard. Cant have Hoshido's 'savior' be kidnapped." Sanji said.

"Fair enough. Besides, the family says they won't let you leave the castle without me being with you." Sunset told them.

"Oh yeah. Well, guess the rest of us will have to stay behind and plan out our next move then." Ranma said.

At fort Jinya, Sunset arrived with Wendy, Chopper and Sanji. "Sakura? We're here to help you!" Sunset called out.

"Oh, thank you. Were understaffed today and we could use some healing." Sakura said.

"Happy to help. So, those two are your Bodyguards?" Wendy said pointing to two people behind Sakura. One man and one woman.

"I'm Hana, a samurai and a proud protector of Sakura of Hoshido." Hana said.

"And I am Subaki, a sky knight and another servant of Sakura of Hoshido." Subaki said.

"We are humbled to be in your presence, noble watch wearer." They both said kneeling down.

"Are these two in a heat to be lead retainer to you, Sakura?" Chopper asked.

"Do not be foolish, small tanuki. We are but servants who have sworn to protect Sakura with our lives." Subaki said.

"He's a reindeer, actually." Wendy said.

"Besides, I already have a retainer." Sakura said pointing to the right as Jibanyan walked in wearing samurai armor.

"I have finished the perimeter check, my lady." He said bowing.

"Good work." She said petting him.

"Uh, did I forget to mention that all Yo-kai have a time limit?" Sunset said.

"No we don't. I just said that so you wouldn't bother me that much." Jibanyan said.

A soldier slammed into the room. "Lady Sakura! Nohirian forces are attacking!"

"Now of all times? Is that traitor Hope with them?" Hana asked.

"No. It doesn't appear he is with them." The soldier said.

"Good. Luckily, we have five brave warriors to fight for us." Sakura said pointing to Sanji, Sunset, Jibanyan, Hana and Subaki. "Please defend our fort."

"You can count on us!" Jibanyan said. "Let's go, subordinates."

"Moment this is over, that cat is roadkill." Sanji said.

Nohrian forces were already inside the fort as the still well soldiers fought against the forces.

"Let's go, and dont put Sakura in danger. She goes down, were done for." Hana said.

"I intend to stake my life for her!" Jibanyan said rushing into battle. "Paws of Fury!" He shouted as a flurry of punches began mowing down the weaker soldiers.

"Collier Shoot!" Sanji shouted kicking away several of the stronger soldiers.

"Here's a new trick. Jibanyan, its time for a fusion." Sunset said. "Fusing Jibanyan with...Coughkoff! Fuse now!" She shouted.

"Fusing has begun!"

Coughkoff appeared as it began chasing Jibanyan till they conjoined. Now in their place was a green cat with spikes all over its body.

"Thornyan!" It called out. "100 needle poison fury!" Thornyan called out firing the needles out everywhere, hitting every single soldier.

"Our turn Wendy! Lets do that move!" Chopper said.

"You mean the Horn Point move we combine with my wind?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah!" Chopper said getting into Horn Point.

"Horn Cannon...Sky Drill!" They shouted as Chopper spun like a drill in a tornado before plowing right through the main line of Nohr's offense.

"R-retreat!" A Nohr soldier said as they ran for it.

"We did it! We protected the fort!" Subaki said.

"Yeah. We..ah….ah….ah...ah choo!" Thornyan sneezed as the needles flew out, nearly hitting Sanji.

"I think thats enough. Return!" Sunset said as Thornyan reverted back to Jibanyan. "Ah. Meouch better." Jibanyan said.

"We got a good foothold, but Sakura's not giving an inch. Hope better have more luck then we do." Sanji said.

"No worries. I'm sure we'll win her trust." Jibanyan said. "She already trusts me, so just leave it to me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji said. 


	5. Nohr-Elise

Hope sat in his room as he began thinking his plan through. "Okay. If I wanna overthrow Garon, I need all of my siblings by my side. But it's not going to be easy considering who I am talking about." Hope said to himself.

"Are you talking in yourself, Hope?" Said an old maid. She was wearing a black outfit with an apron.

"Y-youre Rose Harvestar, Aka… Gran'ma Ben. I just wanna say your granddaughter's safe and…"

"Can the chit chat boy. I've overheard you talking to yourself. You're lucky no guards heard ya or else you'd be in a dungeon faster that a rabbit going for a carrot." Gran'ma Ben said.

"Oh, right." Hope said. "Well, I have to meet with Garon soon, and I need someone to talk to for this to work."

"Someone as in, someone in the royal family?" She asked.

"I'm starting with you, considering Thorn's your granddaughter." Hope said.

"Sorry, boy. But Garon won't listen to a word I say. He thinks I'm a maid. Haven't even told him of my royal background." She replied.

"I gotta go, but we should work on this together. Until then, stay quiet." Hope said.

He then came to Garon and kneeled before him.

"How foolish for Corrin to not only abandon me, but chase the Invisible Kingdom Valla." Garon said.

"Valla?" Hope asked.

"It's a small country that is rumored to lie between Hoshido and Nohr, but it is nothing but a rumor." Garon said. "But, I still have you. How can I see to it that you won't betray me?"

"Well, I wanna request permission to visit my adopted siblings anytime I so desire." Hope requested.

"Done, but first, you must complete something for me. You are to go into the Woods of the Forlorn, alone, and pass into them. Stop the Ice Tribe's rebellion by any means, be it the sword or well, the sword would probably be the best route. Especially if you slay their chieftain." Garon chuckled.

"I understand. I won't let you down." Hope said bowing before leaving Garon.

Hope went into the woods of the Forlorn and braved the trees and roots. "Okay. This should be simple. I speak with the Ice Tribe Chieftain, convince them to stop attacking Nohr and my plan goes into full effect." Hope said to himself.

Suddenly, a green warrior came out of nowhere and roared.

"That thing… it's called a Faceless. Monsters who were once human." Hope said as the Faceless started to approach Hope.

"Gotta get through here to make it to the Ice Tribe Village. Come on, you monster!" Hope shouted before the Faceless was struck down. Hope looked behind to see Corrin. "I see I'm not the only one going through these woods." Corrin said.

"So, getting the ice tribe on your side?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I figured since Felicia is the chieftain's daughter, she could convince him to fight on my side." Corrin said.

Corrin and Hope fought back to back going through the woods until hearing more noises. Corrin then dashed away.

"Hey, dont leave me to-oof!" Hope said as a Faceless punched him in the gut. He reeled as it prepared to finish him off until a man leaped in and slew it.

"Fear not, brother of Lady Elise. For Arthur, the Hero of Justice and her retainer, has arrived!" Said the man.

"Great. It just got complicated." Hope though as the man began fighting away the monsters. "This guy's a fighter class. Good for keeping baddies away."

Elise then showed up with an armored woman.

"Now Elise comes with a knight. What happened to going into the woods alone?" Hope thought as the two joined the fight.

"If you are wondering why we are here, Sir Hope, Lady Elise actually was worried of you." Arthur said.

"Don't lie. You were worried about the adopted princes safety as well." The woman said.

"Don't be ridiculous Effie. I've only known him for only a few weeks." Arthur said.

"But Arthur's right, Big Brother. I was so exited to see you again, and then Father said he sent you on a mission to punish the Ice Tribe, so I knew I had to help." Elise said.

"Well, it doesnt really count if youre helping me here. Arthur may be unlucky and Effie super strong, but I still got you backing me up." Hope said.

"Glad to hear that, big brother." Elise said as they finished the last of the Faceless.

"Well, good to meet Elise's retainers, but I gotta go. Gotta beat Corrin to the Ice Tribe before…" Hope said before Elise stopped him.

"Please don't. Don't go, Big Brother." Elise said.

"Hey, I wont die. I… never had a family. Being with you and the others… I dont think I ever had a reason to stay alive. I'll see this to the end. Thank Xander when you return!" Hope said.

Meanwhile with Corrin, Felicia and Azura, the three saw the battle.

"Should we do something for the Ice Tribe?" Azura asked.

"We need to meet with them. Convince them that attacking Nohr will not solve anything and have them join our side." Corrin said.

"I see conviction in that boy's eyes, though." Azura said. "He seems to have the same idea."

"Yes. But, we will get there first." Corrin said as the three silently advanced. 


	6. Hoshido-Wind Tribe

After the defense at Fort Jinya, Saizo and Orochi, Saizo head retainer to Ryoma and a skilled Ninja and Orochi, a local Diviner, were ordered to report to the heroes that Ryoma and Takumi had gone missing on a venture to Izumo.

"Izumo?" Chopper asked them.

"Izumo, also known as the kingdom of the gods, is a verdant peace loving country. They ventured there in order to do battle with rumored Nohrian forces, but it appears it was misinformation." Saizo said.

"Now we have no idea where they are. We want you to go there and try to find them." Orochi said.

"Well, you can count on us." Sunset said.

"This is a perfect chance to start working on Ryoma and Takumi." Sanji said.

"Yes. We must save my brothers." Sakura said.

"You trust us to believe our friend has a plan in Nohr? Corrin too?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Well, Corrin at least. I still have doubts about this friend of yours." Sakura said.

"Yeah. Kids nothing but a no good Nohrian now. Someone who deserves to be put to death." Subaki said.

"Hope'll be fine. He secretly sent us a note saying Thorn's grandmother is inside posing as a maid." Chopper said.

"So its off to Izumo then. We'll have to pass the Wind Tribe's borders, though." Sakura said.

"How many of these elemental Tribes are there?" Wendy asked.

"There are only two tribes that are on good terms with Hoshido: the Wind Tribe and the Kitsune Tribe." Hana said.

"The rebelling tribes in Nohr are Ice and the Wolfskin tribe." Subaki said.

"Corrin was spotted heading to the ice tribe by our scouts. If that Hope fellow gets there before him…"

"You dont know hes gonna… kill their chieftan." Sunset said.

"He's a Nohrian, that's good enough proof for us." Subaki said.

"Then I guess we better hope Corrin gets there first." Sanji said.

The journey to Izumo began swiftly. Along the way, they avenged a village decimated by Faceless, the only survivor being a child named Mozu, who they welcomed into their troop as they continued on toward Izumo.

In the desert, a recent attack from false Faceless got the attention of the Wind Tribe, who quickly attacked without warning.

"Shade Man must've placed his mark on those tribesmen, making them look and act like Faceless." Chopper said looking them over. "We need to knock them out so I can administer the vaccine."

"So, just knock them out without hurting anyone. Not a problem." Sanji said.

"That might be a problem." Sunset siad pointing to the other group of tribals.

"There they are! Get them!" Said the chieftain.

"Were at a disadvantage in the desert, and we only have one flying unit." Hana said.

"And they know this area better than any of us. We're completely outmatched." Subaki aid.

"There's gotta be a way we can get a quick advantage over them." Sunset said.

"Well, I suppose a rainstorm could stop them in their tracks." Sakura said.

"A rain yokai? We got one. Sunset, get Drizzle out here!" Wendy said.

"You got it. Come on out my friend! Calling Drizzle! Yo-kai Medal, do your thing!" Sunset said.

"Summoning….Eerie!"

Lookily lookily

Flippididy

Lookily lookily

Bubba Eerie!

"Drizzle. Rain rain come today. Storm these guys out, make them pay!" Drizzle chanted as the clouds from his mouth grew bigger and began to storm in the desert.

"Lets really show em! Fuse Drizzle with Jibanyan!"

"Okay!" Susnet said putting the two coin in. "Ah ah ah." Said the watch. "Insufficient fusion."

"It's right. But I can fuse with someone else." Jibanyan said.

"Right. Lets go! Fusing Jibanyan with Roughraff! Let's fuse!"

"Fusion will now begin!"

Roughraff then appeared and ran at Jibanyan. "Gonna get….rough!"

In their place now stood a purple cat with a pompadour and jacket. "Baddinyan. You're messing with me Nyow." he said.

"Hey Drizzle, can you fuse with anybody?"

"Nah. But I think this should help." Drizzle said clapping his hands making thunder rain down from the clouds.

"Hyper…. Rough Paw Blitz!" Baddinyan said plowing through the ground troops. "Should have thought twice, ya bunch of wimps."

The chief was helped to his feet. "You fight with honor. You are not to blame for our misdeeds. I am the chief, Fuga, and I apologize for my tribes behavior towards all of you."

"No need to. Shade man is to blame. As long as we keep him from disorganizing the countries on both fronts, we can stop him and Flux from finding what they need." Chopper said.

"Shade Man? Ah yes. The vampire. He was quick. He bit into all of us, getting me last. He said he can't afford to have any more disruptions so he needed as many distractions as possible." Fuga said.

"So, you wont help us, but can you lend any support, like that Diviner over there?" Sunset said.

"Oh, you mean Hayato? Well, I suppose we could. It would be the least we could do." Fuga said.

Hayato walked over. "I was planning on asking to come anyway. And if any of you think I'm a child, Im not. I'm a Diviner and warrior for the Wind Tribe. I would risk my very life for this tribe." Hayato said.

"Hey, we got people like that on our team, too. Glad to have you aboard, and Mozu too." Wendy said.

"Let's just pray Hope gets the ice tribe and gives them the right idea." Sanji said.

"About him, I… I trust you all now. If Hope can really help bring peace to both our kingdoms, then I will give him my full support." Sakura said.

"I guess that just leaves Hinoka on the daugter's side of things. I heard she was looking around here, too." Sanji said.

Meanwhile, Shade Man looked down from the ship as Bubble Man ran to him. "Sir, they just cured the Wind Tribe!"

"Did they? Oh well." Shade Man said nonchalantly.

"Sir, aren't you worried?" Bubble Man asked.

"Worried? Why would I be worried?" He asked.

"But, what if they find what you're looking for?" Bubble Man asked.

"Oh, that's the thing. The main objective of this plan isn't actually on the world right now, but it will be soon." Shade Man said.

"I don't follow." Bubble Man said.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, my friend. The day keeps drawing closer. They can recruit as many allies as they wish, but it won't prepare them for what we have planned." Shade Man said. 


	7. Nohr-Ice Tribe

"Ugh, my head." Hope said as he got up from a bed. "Oh. The ice tribe village, I made it!"

"Wrong. We made it." Arthur said. "You passed out after we crossed the river."

"Did Corrin... beat me, or is he.."

"Some weird creature found him and turned him around, almost as if his luck changed to Arthur's." Elise said. "Oh look, here he is now!"

A yo-kai then floated in. "Buhu? Did you…" Hope asked.

"I saw you get kidnapped and felt useless. I figured this was a good way to make things up to you. Boohoohoo." Buhu said.

"Dont cry, I'm lucky to have you. Well, lucky for Corrin's case, but still…" Hope said.

"I get it. You don't want me around because you're afraid I might inspirit one of you." Buhu said.

"Oh no, even bad luck can be turned around. Hey, when you see people you inspirit, do their bad lucks lead them somewhere else?" Hope asked.

"Well, sometimes whenever they want to get somewhere. Its pretty common for any traveler I inspirit." Buhu said.

"Then you did me a favor. I'm happy to have you with me." Hope said.

"Youre... happy? I cant believe it! I crying tears of joy!" Buhu said crying. "Thank you so much."

Hope smiled. "Now let's meet with the Chief. Elise, you need to stay outta sight. These guys dont like Nohrians here."

"I'm understand. I was warned about that before coming out here." Elise said as Hope left the tent.

He soon entered a larger tent where a man sat before him. "I am Klima, sorcerer and chieftain of the Ice Tribe. And you are the one known as Hope, the one who is the latest son of the Nohrian kingdom. We do not welcome you here."

"Listen, I'm not with Nohr, well I am but…" Hope said. "Think, think! What would jexi say? He's the better diplomat!" He thought. "Got it!"

"Well, do you speak or has the cat got your tongue?" Kilma said.

Hope then spoke. "Listen. The Nohrians mean you no harm. I'm convinced that King Garon had Gone mad with power." Hope said.

"Gone mad is an understatement. He's been stripping away our lands for years. It's the only reason we attack Nohr." Kilma said.

"Well, have you thought that anyone else is behind it? For example… the Spirit of the Fell Dragon Anakanos?"

"Anakanos is but a story. There is no actual proof he actually exists." Kilma said.

"Look, you can attack me, even kill me, but that won't solve anything. If you cease all attacks on Nohr, I promise you will get all your stolen land back as soon as the war is over. I promise." Hope said.

"Hmm. Very well. We will cease our attacks, but if you do not make good on this promise, the next war Nohr will fight will be with the Ice Tribe." Kilma said.

A large Ice Robot then crashed on the outskirts of the village.

"People of the Ice Tribe, I am Frost Man. I have come with news from Nohr. It appears that the youngest daughter of the king is in our humble village." He said as the tribesman talked among themselves. "Now, here's what we should do. Take the girl hostage and offer her to Garon in exchange for your land back. What do ya say?"

The tribesman cheered as they began searching all over.

"Yeah! Go and find her!" Frost Man said.

"Shade Man, you lying…" Hope said only seeing the large ice robot.

"You talking about Master Shade Man? He ain't here, blue boy. Only me." Frost Man said. "It's useless, all of the Icelanders have fallen for that ruse."

"Not all of them." Kilma said. "My people are ravaged by years of war and attacks from Nohr. They will not fall for such a simple trick."

"What do ya call that?" Frost Man said pointing to a few villagers attacking a house.

"We must turn them somehow. If only the spirits of the Watch Wearer were here." Kilma said.

"One of them is here." Said a voice as several snake like creatures attacked the villagers. Frost Man shook in fear as Venoct walked out of the woods. "You look scared. Do robots get scared?" Venoct asked as he approached Frost Man as the robot kept taking steps back.

"Buhu, can you fuse with Venoct? I have an Idea."

"No. Venoct's already the strongest form he his. An S rank Yo-kai." Buhu said.

"I came here on request of someone. And it is requested I take down the one responsible." Venoct said as the dragons around his neck hissed. "Octo Snake." Venoct said as the dragons began tearing apart Frost Man bit by bit, leaving nothing by scrap metal.

Hope then flashed his ring and an orb of data appeared. "It;s a new trick. Now I can send Weapon Data to Rock. This is the Ice Wave weapon." Hope said launching it up into the sky.

"You were fortunate that he called me here." Venoct said to Hope.

"Nate. Tell him -" Hope began.

"I'm afraid it was not that user of the watch. I was called here...by a legend." Venoct said before running into the woods.

"Now for the other villagers. Apprehend them, but dont harm them." Kilma said.

"We shall help with that!" Said a familiar voice as two men walked onto the tundra.

"That hand motion… that voice… Owain? Is that you?"Hope asked.

"Yes! We are on a journey of self discovery when we heard of a dispute in the Ice Tribe!" Owain said. "But I am no longer called by that name. I am now Odin, retainer to Master Leo. I am a Dark Mage now, as well."

"I'm Leo's other retainer. My name is Niles, an outlaw under his rule." Niles said.

"Wait, if Owain… I-I mean… Odin, is here, then are the others…" Hope began.

"Yes. Along with me, there is also Severa and Inigo." Odin said. "They changed their names, too. They are known as Selena and Laslow now."

"I find it amazing that three warriors of the Outrealms could make it here. Now, what do you need us to do?" Niles said.

"These villagers have been driven to madness by war and fake promises. They need to be detained until they regain their sanity." Hope said.

"Understood. Lord Kilma, I have called the others. We shall show you that Nohr can show mercy." Odin said.

"Actually, I've already worked things out with the chief." Hope said.

"Then show me your conviction to hold your word." Odin said.

"I intend to. Chief, I promise you we will get your land back." Hope said bowing before him.

He then paired up with Odin and Niles and Met up with the others.

"Okay, Elise, they're looking for you so stay back. Odin and Niles, cover the front from afar, Arthur and Effie, cover the rear from attacks from behind. Now engage in battle!" Hope said as the group engaged the rampaging Ice Tribe.

The plan worked, and all the Villagers were detained.

"Nice planning, Hope." Elise said.

"I learned from the best. A certain yellow-haired tactician." Hope said. "One question, how are we gonna get Garon to be convinced I did this all on my own?"

"We'll deny our involvement with this operation so you can take all the credit." Odin said.

"And Hope, I think youre on to something with father. As your little sister, you've got my full support." Elise said.

Outside the fort, Corrin smiled.

"Clever guy, having a Yo-kai assist him like that without actually having to summon them." Corrin said. "Keep making good on your word Hope. As for me, its time I head out to Valla and if I'm lucky, you'll be heading there someday as well." 


	8. Hoshido-Hinoka

At the reserve base camp, the heroes were gathered with Sakura, who had gotten ahold of Hinoka and her retainers, Setsuna and Azama.

"Hinoka's stubborn. At least her retainers whom she finds 'useless', think otherwise of Hope. That, and having an Archer and another Healer with another flyer is pretty good." Wendy said.

"Just got word from Buhu, of all Yo-kai, Hope's made peace with the Ice Tribe. He's even managed to gain Elise's trust. We're a fourth of the way through on that end." Sunset said. "Oop, another thing. Garon knew elise was with him but… he accepted it. He's going on another mission soon."

"Strange. I heard that guy was strict. Why would he be so forgiving?" Sanji thought.

"Beats me. But at least he's not banning Hope from the field. We should be thankful for that." Chopper said.

"So, Izumo is in our sights, and someone from our team is coming to help out. Wonder who it is? Mega Man? Ichigo?"

"Guess again." Said a voice as they saw Ruby and Weiss behind them.

"Of course. Two of our best weapon experts." Sunset said.

"Yep. Picked completely at random." Ruby said.

With the team ready, they Marched to Izumo. They were greeted by Archduke Izana himself, but in the process of the healing treatment, it turned out to be a trap, with Sakura and her retainers captured on sight. "Ha. I can't believe that worked." Izana said transforming into a Dark Mage called Zola. "Now we'll use you to barter our way to victory. Long live Nohr!"

"Not so fast!" Said Sanji as the others busted into the room.

"What? How did you find out?" Zola said.

"We found Izana's corpse buried outside. We came rushing in as soon as we found it." Sanji said.

"Prepare to taste Justice, Scum!" Hinoka said.

"Get em!" Zola commanded his Nohrian soldiers as they rushed the small group. "As for you…" Zola said to Sakura taking her and pulling out a knife and holding it to her throat. "If any of you try to attack, I'll slit her throat!"

"Lemme see what I can do to change that." Sunset said. "Calling…"

"That won't be necessary." Said a voice that Zola recognized. He turned around shaking to see Leo behind him.

"L-Lord Leo. Why are you here?" Zola asked.

"I got word of a Nohrian soldier hiding in Hoshido. I was expecting someone noble, not a pathetic coward." Leo said.

"Did Hope send you? You aiming to settle this now, Nohrian?" Hinoka said.

"No. Actually, father sent me out here. And as much as I would like to take your head, I'm afraid it's already going to be full with the one I'm about to take." Leo said drawing his sword.

He swiftly cut Zola's head and then disappeared with it.

"Holy..." Sanji said.

"Yeah. Leo's scary. Hope better get him to listen to him." Ruby said.

"But, he could have kidnapped Sakura with him. Why did he just kill Zola?" Chopper asked.

"Honor. Leo wants to win this war as bad as we do. But not in a pathetic way like Zola was trying to." Weiss said.

"These guys still have some fight in em. We better clear em out." Sanji said as the battle resumed.

Outside, two Hoshidan retainers fought into the baths and met up with the others.

"Oh, you two must be Takumi's retainers! Hinata and Oboro, right?"

"Yes. Our lord as well as Prince Ryoma are both safe and sound." Oboro said. "But we still dont know where they are. I swear, if these Nohrians ever laid one finger on…"

"Whoa Oboro, Calm down." Hinata said. "She can get a little angry when it comes to Nohr subjects. Regardless, a Spear Fighter and another Samurai will help you guys, right?"

"You kidding? We already have retainers of two family members on our side, including Saizo from Ryoma. Two more is good for us." Wendy said.

"Perfect. Now that everything is settled here, we must move onward." Hinoka said pointing onward.

"We could use a Yo-kai to get under the Nohiran's skin." Sunset said.

"Under the Nohrians skin? What do you mean by that?" Oboro asked.

"If we find a match to Fuse Disamerlda with, her power will have some great effects." Sunset said.

"What about Happierre? Those two seem chummy." Chopper said.

"Perfect. Fusing Dismarelda with Happierre!" Sunset said. "Let's Fuse!"

"Fusion will now begin."

The two soon appeared and began dancing around each other before becoming a jar like creature with four arms and smoke coming from its head.

"Reversa!" It said.

"Awesome. What do you do?" Chopper asked.

"Let me show you." Reversa said as the smoke from its head enveloped the Nohrian soldiers still conscious.

"We apologize for our behavior, good sirs and mams. We are humbly at your service." A soldier said.

"Anyone I envelope with my smoke switch over to the opposite alignment." Reversa said.

"Just dont point that at us." Sanji said. "We can't afford to lose any soldiers right now."

"Done. In exchange, I'll tell you who Buhu can fuse with. And the answer is….no one!" Reversa said.

In Nohr, Hope suddenly heard that.

"Is that true?" He aske Buhu.

"Yeah. Its true. Not all Yo-kai can fuse or evolve. I do have counterparts like Flumpy and Skreet, but your pals already befriended them. So this is all you got." Buhu said.

"Hey, I already told you youre a great help. And you'll continue helping me for as long as I need you." Hope said. "I still need to get the trust of Camilla, Leo and Xander before I can think about overthrowing Garon."

"That makes me so happy, and that doenst happen often." Buhu said.

"Then let's keep working." Hope said. 


	9. Nohr- Leo and Xander

Hope sat in his room with Buhu and Gran'ma Ben.

"You did great getting Elise to help, Kiddo. Garon's even letting you go on another mission." Gran'ma Ben said.

"Thanks. But I think he's starting to get suspicious. As long as he doesn't know what I have planned, we can still make it through." Hope said. "Now, since I'm already tight with Odin, I think I should start by focusing on Leo."

"Good plan, but save it until after you take fort Dragonfall. Garon wants you to take out a Hoshidan force. A hero of yours is even there, but we dont know which one it is." She said.

"Hmm. This is gonna be tough fighting a friend, but I need to earn his trust. I gotta do this." Hope said.

Elise and company, along with Leo's retainers, came with Hope yet agian.

"Father really wanted us to help this time. Though, Xander was a little worried for me going out again." Elise said.

"He should be. You're the youngest in the kingdom." Hope said.

"So, whats your big plan, Big brother? I cant belive Old Gran'ma ben is the former Queen of Atheia!" Elise said before Hope covered her mouth.

"Not so loud. This is just between us. You do not tell anyone else. Not even your sister or brothers." Hope said.

"Got it." Elise whispered.

They soon arrived at fort Dragonfall, seeing a young Dark Mage.

"Psst. Hey, over here. What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Nyx. And I cant seem to trust you considering you were friends with the heroes who fight in Hoshido." Nyx said.

"You were also left by your family because of your talents. I can see it in your heart. Fight with me, and you'll have someone to lean on." Hope said.

"Word is cheap. Once I see you on the battlefield, then you'll have my answer." Nyx said.

The group went inside the fort.

"A fort made from a dragon? Really, Elise?" Hope said as he cut down a soldier.

"Yeah. This fort was constructed from the bones of a dusk dragon that use to live in Nohr." Elise said.

Hope's sword then broke. "Well, that sucks. I was hoping for this one to hold out until i got my own weapon, but…"

"Enough talk, traitor!" Shouted a voice as Hope looked up to see Thorn holding a sword. "You have betrayed your friends and me. For that, you must pay!" Thorn said lunging at him.

"Thorn?" Hope said as he dodged the strike, only suffering a small cut. "Whoa. It's almost as though you're trying to kill me."

"I am trying to kill you." Thorn said lunging at him again.

"Fair enough." Hope said as he grabbed another sword and parried her. They continued to do so until Hope was backed up to a wall.

"Now… this ends!" Thorn said lunging.

"Thorn, enough!" Said a familiar voice all to well to Hope and Thorn.

"G-Gran'ma Ben?" Thorn said as she was right there.

"How did you get here? And past Garon, no less?" Hope said.

"Nevermind that. Thorn this is not like-" Gran'ma started before being surrounded for soldiers.

"You are under arrest under suspicion of being a spy for Hoshido." A soldier said.

HOLD IT!

"Whoops, wrong series." Hope said. "Anyway… Gran'ma Ben is not who you think. She's no maid, but Rose Harvestar herself, the former Queen of Atheia."

"In that case, begin the execution of Rose Harvestar!" The soldier said as they drew their swords.

"Bad move… men." Thorn said as her Grandmother outfought them

"Th-this is impossible! How could someone past thier prime…" a soldier said before she knocked them out.

"There, nice and easy." Rose said before being struck from behind.

"Gran'ma!" Thorn said before seeing the attacker was Leo. "Nice work Hope." Leo said.

"No! She's on my side!" Hope said.

"She is a traitor from another kingdom. She's not on any of our sides." Leo said. "Don't worry. I didn't kill her. She'll be imprisoned and kept as a prisoner of war."

Leo turned to leave before Hope an Elise stopped him.

"Is this really how you see others? Is this what you really want? We know you killed Zola for his cowardice, but imprisoning an old maid?" Elise asked.

"I'm doing what is best of our kingdom, Elise. We've already lost one sibling, I will not lose our kingdom to some pretender." Leo said.

"Corrin didnt betray you!" Hope said.

"What?" Leo said.

"He's moving in secret, trying to expose Garon's madness." Hope said.

"Father's madness? What nonsense are you speaking?" Leo asked.

"Take a look…. At what Garon is really doing, Leo. Is this how Conquest should go?" Hope said showing screens of the carnage.

"This is war, Hope. We're close to starvation. Our kingdom has to live on!" Leo said.

Hope thought back to when he freed Lucius. Never again would he be soft.

"I'm not backing down, Leo. I've made mistakes in my past. One of them I especially regret doing. But I'm not wrong about this. Leo, if you agree to this plan I'm making, there won't be need for anymore bloodshed. Leo, we can live on!" Hope said.

Leo was stunned by all of this as he looked over the fort as the fallen soldiers. He then looked at Rose as she got up. He then walked over to her. "Give me your jewelry or anything of personal value." Leo told her.

Rose did as she was told, but thorn was gone, as the Hoshidan's surrendered.

"As of this moment, you are dead. Too many of thier soldiers know your face. Its best to lay low until the Garon situation is taken care of." Leo said. "Don't even go near the castle. If you do, Father will know I will have lied to him."

"You trust me?" Hope asked.

"He does, as do I." Xander said coming out of the shadows.

"Xander?" Hope asked.

"Leo and I came together. Hope, I agree with what you are saying. Father has shown signs of madness. He must not continue his rule. We must unite our forces." Xander said.

"Did you bring your retainers?" Hope asked.

"Both of them. Meet Peri and Laslow." Xander said pointing to a boy and girl.

"Inigo. Great to see you. Though I guess I should call you Laslow now." Hope said.

"As is you. A pleasure to see you once more." Laslow said.

" I guess Sev...I mean, Selena is Camilla's retainer." Hope asked.

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken, she's the only family member you still need to get on your side." Xander said.

"She's heading out soon to meet Corrin in combat with a hero who just joined him for good measure. He's already helped the heroes meet and get Hoshido's family to trust them and Corrin." Leo said.

"Great. Of course, I never expected less from those guys." Hope grinned.

Meanwhile on Flux's ship, he was dancing happily as Ian watched. "Why are you so happy, sir? They're uniting the royal families!" Ian said.

"Oh, my main objective was never the war. You see, there's a much bigger prize to come very soon." Flux said. "Tell me, Ian. Who are the only ones who can leave and enter the dimension where the Multiverse Tree is?"

"I think thats Xerneas, Yveltal and Zygarde." Ian said.

"Yes. So, what if we were to somehow, eliminate one of them from the equation if a huge crisis were to occur?" Flux said.

"You mean….one of them is the target? But which one?" Ian asked.

"Oh, I already know who the fall boy is." Flux said as he began to laugh.

"It's that Blue Boy, Isnt it?" Ian asked.

"No. Fall boy is an expression. No, I'm gonna attack a certain legendary." Flux said. "Once the dragon wakes, a certain one is sure to come running. I know this to be true."

"Only he can help defeat Akanos. The Dragon of Order, Zygarde." Ian said.

"Yes. I've got it all planned out perfectly." Flux said. "Finally, as soon as Zygarde is gone, the portal he creates from the dimension will remain, we rush in, take the tree, Multiverse is ours." Flux said.

"But what happens when Zygarde is gone?" Ian asked.

"Hmm. That's a good question. I'll have to think about that." Flux said. 


	10. Hope's Destiny

"This…. Is really uncomfortable right now." Jexi said staring at Camila, who was waltzing to them in a…. Appeal to the male gaze manner.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem so bad." Yosuke said.

"Keep it in your pants, man. She's the enemy." Zoro said drawing his swords.

"Hope said he'd show with the others to stop this. He'd better, cause I'm getting feelings, even though I'm a girl." Emily said.

"We just have to buy him some time to arrive, so keep up a good battle." Jexi said.

Camila then walked to Corrin. "Hello, little brother. You look so cute." She said.

"I'm not a child anymore, Camila. Ever since I was in Nohr, you always were the mother figure to me and Elise, even Leo. But I'm a grown man now. I will save both Hoshido and Nohr and show all of you the truth of what is happening." Corrin said drawing Yato.

"I won't be so kind to you. You know what a menace I am on the battlefield. Selena, Beruka! To my side!" She called out.

Two girls walked up to her.

"Intel checks out. That's definitely Severa. Lucina." Sci-Twi said.

"I can see her. I know it's her." Lucina said. She walked up to Selena.

"L-Lucina? No, It cant be you. You were suppose to return with us." Selena said.

"I joined Jexi and his group after the battle with Grima. I felt like I could do more good by going with them." Lucina said.

"Dont do this." Beruka said a few words.

"Sorry, Lucina. But like you said to me. Friends today can be enemies tomorrow." Selena said.

"I guess there's only one way to settle this. Let's go!" Jexi said.

"Let's kill them...all of them." Camilla said. "If we do that, Corrin will come back to me."

"I'm not going to go down easy, Camilla." Corrin said as his and Camilla's weapons clashed.

"Oh, it wouldn't be much fun if you did." Camilla grinned.

"That's it…keep fighting." Flux said. "Won't be much longer till the big dragon wakes up from her dirt nap. Just a few more days." Flux chuckled.

"Hope is dead. Now kill each other so I can conquer." Shade Man said. "I've made sure to it, thanks to the new improvement to my bite." Shade Man grinned.

"Hmmm? You say something, Shade Man?" Flux asked.

"I was wondering if you would like a drink." Shade Man said.

"Oh. No, I'm good. Watching Jexi be slaughtered is refreshment enough for me." Flux said.

The battle continued as Jexi and Corrin fought Camilla.

"Die, color boy!" Camilla said charging before a blue light shined.

"What?" Shade man and Flux said.

They sides of the army looked onward as they saw Hope with Xander, Elise and Leo before them.

"How is he still alive? I bit enough of the guards to stage a coup. It's impossible." Shade Man thought.

Hope then brought out a map. "Elise, you were right. Those secret passages you knew about do come in handy." Hope said.

"Secret Passages?" Shade Man and Flux said to each other at the same time.

"Being a underwatched princess does have its advantages. The guards, bit or not, dont even know I use them." Elise said.

"Camilla, I command you to cease this battle immediately!" Xander said.

"Hope… darling… youre okay! To think I was going to decimate the entire army in your honor." Camilla said.

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I'm alive. But there's an even bigger threat to attend to. Garon has gone mad and needs to go down." Hope said.

"Father? Well, that certainly explains his condition and hasty tone to send me out almost all the time." Camilla said.

"Join forces with the rest of us as well as the siblings of Hoshido. We can band together to take Garon down and stop the real coming threat." Leo said.

Xander and Ryoma then faced each other. "Looks like Nohr has more honor than I first thought." Ryoma said.

"And Hoshido is not entirely without mercy." Xander said as the rose their swords up.

"Well, that was unexpected. But it doesn't matter. The war may be off, but the dragon's still coming." Flux said to himself.

"Yes. Be thankful for that." Shade Man said to himself before taking out a small communicator. "It seems you've lost your stranglehold, Garon."

"Yes. I expected this to happen the moment that brat regained his memories. Now is the time to correct that mistake." Garon replied.

(Cue: Cherry Bomb)

The others prepared their weapons while Hope explained the plan.

"Once Ankanos is awakened, Zygarde will come running, and that will open a hole to the Multiverse Tree. This has been Shade Man's true goal. He's gonna have Zygarde out of the way so they can get to the tree." Hope said.

"Garon is an imposter. A shell of himself. Once he sacrifices himself, Ankanos will awaken. So Garon does not begin the ritual." Jexi said.

(Hello, Daddy. Hello Mom, I'm a ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world! I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!)

"My forces will keep the forces outside the ritual site occupied while Hope takes his forces to face Garon himself." Jexi said.

"Elise knows the secret passages inside and out, so she'll go with Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander straight into the main hallway."

"But won't there be tons of soldiers inside?" Sunset asked.

"That why I want Zoro and Erza to take the secret tunnels to the barracks where they'll keep a majority of them occupied." Jexi said.

"Oh, great. Those two on another solo venture. Cause that worked so well last time." Soursweet said. "I don't know why I said that. That actually has worked out well."

(Hello, Daddy. Hello, Mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world! I'm your wild girl. I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Cherry Bomb!)

"Once Garon knows we're inside, he'll have the throne room sealed off. Once that happens, me and Jexi will take the tunnel to the throne room where we'll confront him." Hope said.

"Sunset will come with us, using the Yo-kai to get the gates open." Jexi said.

"Not a problem. There's a new legendary I wanna try out." Sunset said.

"We meet up with the princes and Corrin, Assemble the three blades into the fire emblem, and use it… to Kill Garon, sealing Ankanos away for good." Hope said.

"Hope, this is actually a very good plan." Jexi said.

"There's one more thing we need to complete it!" Pinkie said. "That guy's mask!" She said pointing to Saizo.

"Pinkie, you watch Guardians of the Galaxy too much on TV." Rainbow said.

"But it's a good movie." Pinkie said.

"That aside, we all know our roles. Let's move out!" Jexi declared.

Hope was then heading out before hearing the voice. "Hope! The time is close at hand." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"You do not recognize me even though you are my warrior?" The voice asked.

"No way...Zygarde?" Hope asked.

"Yes. My time for battle is getting closer." Zygarde said.

"You need to listen. You being here is what -" Hope began.

"I was already aware of Flux's plans for me. I've known for a while." Zygarde said. "And besides.."

Someone in green clothing then walked up. "The Royal Knights arent the only ones who can assume human forms. Hope, I know the events of the fight. Flux's plan will succeed, but, it comes at a terrifying consequence." Zygarde said. "I split into three parts, two of them containing my core cells. We split into three different worlds. Without me to regulate the tree, it will begin to wither and die at a quick rate."

"What? But, that's gonna kill everyone!" Hope said.

"But do not lose hope. I have an alternative plan already in motion and you are the key to it." Zygarde said. "As my warrior, you contain a portion of my powers, once I am split, race to the tree and touch it. It will recognize you as me and begin to stay healthy, however, there is something you should know. The moment you touch the tree, you cannot leave it."

Hope gulped, but then gears started to turn in his head. "You know something? I think I have a way to turn every single head on-" Hope said before Zygarde touched him.

"Hope, you're hope for the future is what the worlds need. But this is unavoidable. But, there is rejoice. Jexi will take the initiative. The moment the hole starts to close, he will give a declaration to you." Zygarde said. "He will put me back together by going to those worlds, in an attempt to save you."

"Got it. And the first peice will be?" Hope asked.

"London." Zygarde said. "The second will be in a city called Ikebukuro."

"And the last?"

"San Romero." Zygarde said. "There, a new hero… and a half, will join your team, to your delight. Be warned, she may be beautiful, but leats just say she has a, uh...well, I'll let you figure that out for yourself." Zygarde said.

"She's got a chainsaw, doesnt she?" Hope said. "Why do I always find the more weirder girls?"

"Hope, are you prepared for this destiny?" Zygarde asked him seriously.

"I am ready." Hope said. 


	11. The Final Battle

A few days later, the battle had soon begun for the fate of the entire kingdom.

In the barracks, the soldiers were in a panic. "We got word of the Hoshido/Nohr alliance. The children of Nohr have betrayed us. We need to get out there!" A soldier said before they saw Zoro and Erza before them.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're too busy dealing with the intruders in your barracks right now." Zoro said.

"As well as dealing with several injuries to you legs and chest." Erza added.

The soldiers screamed as the two attacked them fiercely leaving not one of them uninjured.

Meanwhile with Jexi, Hope and Sunset, the two silently made their way to the entrance of the throne room. "Looks like he did seal it off." Jexi said.

"This won't be a problem." Sunset said taking out the medallium. "Its time, for a new legend to begin!" She said inserting the medals of Komajiro, Komane, Blazion, Quaken, Lava Lord, Mad Mountain, Casanuva and Kyubi.

"Summoning….Legendary!"

Imaginary

Incendiary

Flip flop

Squiggle boom

Slim slam

Legendary!

Before then stood a komainu with golden items and red flames. "Komashura!"

"Komashura, take down that door!" Sunset said.

"There's nothing my flames cannot destroy! Shura Shower!" Komashura shouted as his flames quickly burned the door down in an instant as inside, they saw Garon performing the ritual to summon the fell dragon.

"Ah, so nice of you to come home, son." Garon said.

"I'm not your freaking son! And we're ending this now!" Hope said before millions of bats flew into a room, making a wall between the three and Garon. They turned to see Shade Man standing right behind them. "Playtime is over. This plan is happening one way or the other." Shade Man said. "You like my Bat Barrier? It's virtually indestructible. Any attack on it completely misses."

Hope fired a ring blast at the wall only for it to pass through.

"And it won't come down till you defeat the opponent I picked special for you." Shade Man said as a large round robot with floating arms and legs as well as a head with only eyes.

"I am Planet Man! I am of Nebula! I am….your destroyer!" Planet Man said as Shade Man vanished in the darkness.

"Let's go than!" The three shouted as the battle soon began.

"Fire Tower active! Aqua Tower active! Wood Tower active!" Planet Man said as three planets: red, blue and green began hovering around the robot. "Zap Ring active!" He added as a yellow planet was added.

"Let's get this over with." Komashura said sending out flames at the robot, only for them to be absorbed by the red planet and fired back at the komainu.

"Ah. I get it. The planets act as shock absorbers and absorb fire, water, plant and electric based attacks." Jexi said. "Ultimate Color Bullet!" Jexi shouted heading for Planet Man head on, only to destroy one of the floating planets.

"My planets shall protect me through and through. 2X Planet!" Planet Man shouted summoning a new planet to take the old one's place.

"I got it!" Hope said firing his ring only for the energy to be absorbed by the blue planet and fired back as water.

"Damn. This isn't good. Our attacks can't get through to him. We need another Yo-kai." Sunset said. "Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-kai Medal….do your thing!"

"Summoning...Charming!"

Alarming

Boom boom

Walla walla

Dance dance

Charming

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan said appearing. "I'm ready to fight for Sakura! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan shouted attacking furiously, only to not do much damage before being swatted into the wall.

"Jibanyan!" Sunset shouted as the cat tried again only to be swatted back.

"Why do you keep trying? It is apparent that you are weak. Why continue?" Planet Man asked.

"I know I'm weak. But...I wanna get stronger. I wanna battle all kinds of vehicles so I can beat that truck. But more importantly, I wanna protect Sakura. But not just her, I wanna protect Hoshido as well as Nohr. All of the worlds are mine to protect. And I won't stop fighting….till I beat the crud out of you!" Jibanyan shouted.

"Jibanyan." Sunset said as a medal in her pocket glowed. The medal was Whispers. "Whisper? I get it. Its time for a new fusion to begin!" Sunset shouted. "Fusing Jibanyan with….Whisper! Let's Fuse!"

"Beginning Fusion!"

Whisper appeared inside of a cannon as he was fired at Jibanyan. In their place stood a white cat with red spots. "MMMMmmmm….Buchinyan! Here to help! Nyawhis!" The cat said.

"This is so cool." Hope said as Buchinyan leapt into the air above Planet Man. "Here we go! One Million Paws of Fury!"

The paws moved as a blinding speed as they rained down on Planet Man, destroying his planets and pushing him against the Bat Barrier. "100,000, 200,000, 300,000, 400,000, 500,000!" Buchinyan counted as Planet Man gained cracks all over his body.

"This is….illogical." Planet Man said.

"Get ready! Here comes the One millionth Pawnch!" Buchinyan shouted as the final punch hit Planet Man head on, sending a shockwave across the barrier, shattering it and Planet Man with it as well as the wall of the castle behind them.

"Wow. So much power for a little guy." Hope said before seeing a dead Garon as the glowing circle. "Oh crap. We're too late!" Hope said as a large dragon began to rise from the ground. But as it was rising, a large portal opened as Zygarde stepped out of it in Perfect Forme.

"Anakatos. This world does not desire your presence!" Zygarde said as Corrin, Xander, Ryoma and Elise arrived. "So, this is the legend known as Zygarde." Ryoma said looking at it.

"Land's Wrath!" Zygarde shouted as the energy focused on Anakatos, damaging the dragon greatly. "My part is now done. Hope, royals, the time has come to step up." Zygarde said as a beam hit him right in the chest. He glowed brightly before splitting three parts and soaring across the sky.

"It worked!" Flux cheered. "Steer the ship inside, I gotta go out and take it." Flux said as he grabbed a jet pack and rocketed toward the portal.

"Not if I get there first!" Hope said rocketing after Flux.

"No way, Blue Boy! I've worked too long for this!" Flux said as the two started to exchange punches. "You ain't gonna stop me boy!"

"Yes I am!" Hope said as they flew across the white space towards a large green tree with millions of leaves, each showing a different universe on each of them.

"Wow. So glorious." They both said as they landed on the landmass the tree was on. But before Flux could make it to the tree, he tripped on the root as Hope ran towards it, touching it quickly as a green energy pulsed throughout it.

"Yes! I'm protector of the tree!" Hope said.

"Protector? Seriously?" Flux asked.

"Your plan was about to cause a multiverse genocide!" Hope said.

"Please. I did the math. There was no way the multiverse was going to-" Flux began before Xerneas and Yveltal appeared behind him. "Oh. The other two guards. I suppose you here to welcome me?" Flux asked.

He was then seen flying out of the portal, seeing the three royals dealing the final blow to Anakatos before sealing it away for good. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Flux said as his ship began going after him.

The portal began to close as Jexi and Hope looked at each other. "So, I guess this is it for now." Hope said.

"Don't worry. I promise, I'll bring Zygarde back together and get you out of there. I make you this promise as a man." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Hope said as the two fist bumped. "And just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean I can't observe what's going on. Who knows? Might be fun to play observer of other universes. See you around."

The portal then closed as Jexi smiled big. "Take care, my friend." Jexi said.

A few days later after the battle, a new era of peace reigned. A non aggression treaty was established between Hoshido and Nohr. Corrin began restarting the kingdom of Valla as the king. Never the less, conflict between these kingdoms never rose up again.

"So, our next move is to find Zygarde's parts and get Hope back?" Thorn asked.

"That's the plan. Hey, where's those little guys who were following you?" Jexi asked.

"They wanted to travel with Team Crusader a little while longer and Gran'ma wants to stay here to make sure no more problems arise in either kingdom." Thorn replied.

"Either way, let's move out to our next destination and get that dragon back together." Emily said as the ship rocketed off of the world.

Meanwhile in deep space, a tribe of alien warriors lied down in defeat on a distant planet as Laser Man approached a purple battery and draining its power.

"Compassion acquired. Four energies remain to be collected." Laser Man said before rocketing off. 


End file.
